Changes could happen?
by True Saint
Summary: Okay so I was bored. This story begins really weird but by the end it is going to change. Read and find out. R
1. Chapter 1

Okay so I was bored. This story begins really weird but by the end it is going to change.

It begins w/ both Casey and Edwin writing a letter to Dr.Phill ( I know it sounds weird but bare w/me.)

Chapter 1

Casey's POV

Dear Phil I never really expected to fall in love. Especially not with my step brother. You may be thinking that I mean Derek. Which would make since right. Well I truth is I can not stand Derek. He drives me insane. I am now 23. And I am totally over my small crush on him. But I am completely head over heals for my "other step-brother". And if I told anyone they would find me insane. And that is not the worst part I am engaged to Derek. Sincerely .InLUVw/step-bro from C.A.N

Edwin POV

Dear Phil How could this happen. I just turned 18. And I have noticed something. Derek asked Case to marry him last week. She accepted. I am so jealous. I could not tell him though. He would be mad. Who wouldn't? I even find myself insane . I cant even tell her. She would first laugh at me then hate me. I cant believe this is happening. What am I supposed to do. Sincerely, Soconfuzzledboutluv from Canada

Casey POV

This morning I got a phone call. It was from the Dr. Phil show. They want my story to be on it. They find it interesting. Of course they called on my cell. No way was I going to let them call on my house phone. The rep that called told me they had got a lot of those lately. They film in a week. I am kinda nervous. Should I go?

Edwin's POV

This morning I got a phone call. It was from the Dr. Phil show. They want my story to be on it. They find it interesting. Of course they called on my cell. No way was I going to let them call on my house phone. The rep that called told me they had got a lot of those lately. They film in a week. I am kinda nervous. Should I go? Derek heard the call.

"Ed why did the Dr Phil rep call?"

"Personal business. Actually they want me and you to be on it."

"Oh when"

"Next week."

"I will go."


	2. Chapter 2

Casey's POV

I am leaving today. I didn't tell anyone. Not even Derek. I want it to be a surprise. I am not even sure if I am going to the show. Edwin keeps trying to get me to go on vacation with him and Derek. They are going to New York. I told them I was going to go on a road trip. Going where ever sounds good. They seemed to believe it. Well at least Derek does not mind. Edwin has a look desperation for me to go. Oh how I want to go.

But I cant. I have to go to California.

Edwins POV

I called the shows rep and told them Case would not come. They gasped at the name and said they would handle in. Then they asked me to come in early for a interview.

Casey's POV

The shows rep and called and asked to be a little early for a Private interview. I agreed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Casey's POV**

I can't believe I am doing this. Derek is really a great guy. But I can't see spending my life with him. But do I really want to give this up. Is that something I can do? I like Derek a lot. And something I did not think I would say 2 years ago. He is my stabilizer. He kept me normal.

I don't want that to happen anymore. I want to be different. I want to do what I want to do.

I am at the TV station now. I have entered am standing when a young man ushers me into a room. I tried to smile but he just looked to grim. He placed a camera in front of me .

"Tell your story."

"Hi my name is Casey McDonald. I'm 23 years old. I have lived with my step family since I was 16. I have a little sister that is 18. A step brother that is 18 and a step brother that is 23. Then I have 2 step sisters. One is 12 and the other is 4. I am engaged to my oldest step brother. But to tell the truth that is not the worst…"

"Okay that is enough."

I smiled.

This time he did crack a smile." Your step brother? What else could be worse?"

"Good question. I am engaged to my oldest step brother. Actually can not stand him. Oh and the grand finale, the big whopper, I am in love with my 18 year old step brother Edward."

"Oh and I wanted to ask you out."

I smiled.

"My name is Frances Torrance. If you ever figure things out and you are alone look me up."

"I will do that."

**Edwin's POV**

"Derek I am glad you came."

"Why am I here anyway?"

"It is a surprise. I can tell you that are going to be on TV. Now I am going inside this building. I will be right back out."

"I will wait."

"Good."

I left Derek in the car. I ran inside. I did not want Derek to ask any questions. I signed in and sat down. I looked around and saw a familiar car outside. So they had got Casey to come. I smiled.

"Edwin Venturi."

'That is me." I said.

The person ushered me into a room."So you are in love with your step sister?" the man asked.  
"Yes I am."

"Tell me your story."

"Hello my name is Edwin Venturi. I am 18 years old. And I am in love with my step sister that is 23."

"Okay that is enough. My name is Frances Torrance. And you are the one that Casey is in love with?" HE asked

"No I am in love with Casey."


	4. Chapter 4

"Same diff. It is all the same." Frances Torrance said with a smile.

"So you heard a lot of these stories lately?"

"Oh yah. And I try not to react to any of them.

"Is it hard?"

"Sometimes" he paused "when the step-sis is hot."

"You talking about Case?"

"I never said that."

"Okay."

"So the show films tonight. You will be the first story. You will have to go off stage for a while, while we hear another story. Then you'll come out then Casey will come out."

"Sounds good. And kinda different then other shows."

"It is special Is why."

"Wow so this is going to be monumental?"

"Yep in so many ways!" Frances laughed.

**Caseys POV**

I walked out of the studio and saw Derek sitting in a car. It looked like Edwards.I walked over and waved to him. He rolled down the window and smiled.

"Hey Case whatcha doin here." Derek asked.

"Oh ya know this and that." I laughed nervously.

"Is it the same reason Ed is here?"

"I am not really sure. Well we will find out tonight."

"Okay well want to ditch Ed here and go get dinner now."

I tried to hide my lie and said " Okay."

Dereks POV

I could tell something was wrong. Case was acting weirder than normal. And trust me that means something weird is going on. Maybe something bad. But to my greatest strain I cannot imagine what is is. And I have imagined a lot.


	5. Chapter 5

Derek's POV

"Case what is going on?" I asked when we sat down at a table.

"Well it is kinda a surprise. You will see."

"Don't make me wait."

"I will not give in."

"What do ya think Ed will think when he finds the note?" I laughed.

Case laughed too but it almost sounded like a forced laugh. "I am not sure. He will be surprised though."

"Case is everything okay between us. We are getting married in a couple of weeks and we have not really talked in three weeks. What is goin on?"

"Nothing I promise. It is just a little bit of cold feet. It will be fine soon."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

Casey's POV

I laughed so much during dinner that I almost cried. Which I am pretty sure it cause of the laughing. But I was not sure. All I know is that I never wanted it to end. I felt so comfortable. So the same. I hated that feeling. It had come after everyone had accepted me and Derek. Id had so much fun hiding the relationship. Then when he announced the relationship and the engagement my feelings had changed.

"Case we had better go."

"What?"

"You said you had to be back to the studio at seven and it is six thirty."

"Oh lets not go Derry. I am not sure I want to go."

"But you were excited just minutes ago."

"Now I am not."

"Come on lets go Case."

"Okay."

Edwards POV

I walked onto stage and saw so many faces. It was amazing. And so so scary all at the same time. I had planned exactly what I was going to say. At least what I wanted to say. But I knew it would change. I breathed and sat down.

"Today we have very interesting stories. Step-siblings falling in love. Our first two actually wrote us separately. They both do not know the other is here. So without further speculation let's meet Edward Venturi." Dr Phil announced. And then turned to Edward. "So lets here your story."

The tape played.

"So Casey does not know."

"Nope. That is why I am here."

"So you are not blood related?"

"No my dad married her mom seven years. Casey got engaged to my brother Derek last summer."

"Oh so she is already in love with a step-sibling?"

"Yes."

"Okay lets take Ed off stage into a sound proof room and meet our next guest. I will explain later."

I walked off stage and was ushered into a room by Frances. I smiled and shrugged.

No ones POV

"Okay lets have Casey out now." Dr. Phil announced.


	6. Chapter 6

Casey's POV

I ran out on stage. I heard people gasp. I tried to smile but I couldn't. It felt strange and almost wrong. I sat down and shook Dr Phil's hand.

"So Casey McDonald lets here your story."

After the tape played Dr. Phil turned to me "Case you want to tell Derek?"

"Not really."

"Well he has heard it all. So we will bring him out soon but first I want to ask some questions."

"Okay."  
"So how long have you known Derek?"

"We met seven yeas ago. That was the same time as I met Edward."

"Okay we are going to bring Derek out now."

Derek walked with a grim look on his face and all he said was "You really didn't want to come?"

I shook my head.

"So Derek what do you have to say?"

"I really love you Casey and I thought you loved me back."

I looked away.

"Okay lets bring Edward back out." Dr Phil said

Edward walked out looking confused

Derek was the first to speak "Is it all true, you two?"

"I am not sure." I whispered "I thought it was but after the past couple of hours I have began to doubt it."

"Well all I know is that I love you Case." Edward said

"You love me?"

"Yah I do."

"Oh Eddy I have to get out of here. This was a mistake. Why did I come? It was stupid. I was wrong. I am so so sorry you two. Derek I really love you. This was just cold feet. Will you forgive me?" I cried

"Course I will Case. I will always forgive you. Always."

"What is going on Case?"

"Nothing I was wrong Eddy. You are my little brother. That is all."

"Oh you were one of the other guests?"

"Uh-huh. But I was wrong. Forgive me. Lizzy really likes you Eddy. Please try and Talk to her. Just forget about this all. Please?"

"But case I love you."

"I love you too but in a sisterky way. I mistook cold feet for love."

"Okay Case we have a surprise for me because Derek called us the other day and told us his story. We were going to do it later. But we called him and told him that you would both be on the show today and asked if he would also come."

"That is why you didn't look worried bout me coming?"

"Course. I never want to go on a vacay without you."

"Oh Derry. I really do love you."

"Okay so we are going to marry you today." Dr Phil said.

Edwards POV

I was so confused. What had just happened? I was coming out and Derek was asking if it was true. And then they were both confessing their love. Then they were getting married.

"Casey I wanted you to know."

"Well I know but I do not love you. Well not like that."

I frowned "Now I feel like an idiot."

"Don't, I thought I did to until I talked to Derek at dinner."

"Now we have surprise for you Edward."

"You do?"

"Course. Lizzie called and told us her story and we invited her. A huge family affair." Dr Phil laughed.

Casey's POV

"So in the end everything ended up good." Casey said to her best friend Emily on the phone.

"Good Case you and Derek were made for each other."

"Why didn't you tell me this earlier Em."

"I tried to but you didn't listen."

"Now I am. Me and Derry for ever."

"Well good so me you Sam and Derek will have a date tomorrow?"

"Weren't you listening Derek and I are on our honeymoon."

"Oh yah. Right. Have fun you two. And be good."


End file.
